User talk:Sariya
Sorry if Im doing anything wrong but some of the pictures that Wish upload have that greyish colored background which is very anoying to me because me personaly I feel that the website would be more organized if the guild logos are following a guideline such as having white background. I just want to ask if there is a way to delete my uploaded file because some of my uploaded file are good quality here but after I upload the quality lowers. I will stop editing the logos untill we find a solution to this. Thanks -- GX number spam... There seems to be way too much number spam and so many random IPs are being blocked because of it! something needs to be done but i cant even think of what CAN be done... P.S. Thanks for the little heart attack =P --Kiba 00:06, 15 July 2006 (BST) IP 203.164.223.224 If you have not noticed IP 203.164.223.224 (Technicle-Support) has been adding/changing some unrealistic things on guild history such as "This guild was once owned by Technical-Support untill he sold it for 3 kamas" here is his contributes see for yourself--GX 20:05, 23 July 2006 (BST) 07:24, 1 August 2006 201.155.137.122 this date, that IP, make a unrespetcfull change to the page "Pacifica guild" in which he make really FOOLS changes try to insulting us. if a way to make this people dont do that, THIS guy was a EX guild member, dont pass the aproval week. Thank you and pls leave a coment in my page for answer, about how to make to protec the page michuDo Arkz guild page Arkz originally asked to have their page protected because it had been defaced. Now the guild leader wants that lock removed so the pages can be once more modified because it's getting out of date, can you do that? :Done ;)--Sariya 16:16, 5 October 2006 (BST) Blank Guild Page I was just woundering if the Blank guild page can be protected in a way that only a selected few can edit. I have inserted our members list in which took a lot of time so would not want it to be vandilized but we still need to edit it constantly. ---Con 22:58, 7 April 2007 (BST) Logo Hi, Im Cizagna the current administrator on Dofus wikia, im working on a new main page, and im putting Guildopedia as a "sister project" i was wondering if there is a logo of Guildopedia for me to use for the hyper link. Also another question Guildopedia only records guild only information? as i have seen some pages that are not guild related like Bread -- (Cizagna) 200.67.154.105 17:19, 4 June 2007 (BST) Moving sorry for the late delay on the answer, as you did your msg on my userpage instead of my talk page i was unable to see your msg until now. The decision was rather hasty, yet there are bigger advantages of having the wiki here as the MediaWiki is almost to the last version and there are more tools available to the Admins and members. You can see the conversation here.